evergreenacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakar Bashur
Hakar Bashur is an Evergreen student from Syria/Turkey. (Played by '''Sentinel'.)'' Background Hakar was born to a Kurdish couple (his father being a Muslim and mother being a Christian from Turkey) in Damascus, Syria. He grew up there until 2012, at the start of the civil war, where his family then moved to Istanbul to escape the violence. Both of his parents worked in the same field - his father was a surgeon, and his mother a nurse. After the three of them moved to Turkey to live with their extended family, Hakar's parents began to bring him to their hospital so he could shadow them while they worked. As a result, his prowess in the medical field started early on at the age of 12. Hakar has had some unique religious influences. Because his parents were of two different faith systems, he as a result grew up with a mixture of values from both religions. However, Hakar identifies as a Christian. Both of his parents taught their only child the meaning of tolerance, no matter who the person is, and he takes their advice in stride. Because of his peaceful, pacifist ways, he and his family were quite surprised that he got invited to an organization that was... well, quite the opposite. Personality With Hakar, faith comes first. He's a "live and let live" type, easy to forgive and hard to anger. He's a pretty reflective and meditative guy, and focuses on everyone else's well-being first, hardly displaying emotion (except perhaps in private). Strengths * Believer - Hakar's belief in God keeps him well-grounded. It's what gives him a reason to keep going, to do the right thing and to keep a steady and clear mind. * Doctor - Hakar is an excellent medic. He has a vast knowledge of medicine and ailments, and he hasn't run across a problem he couldn't solve... yet. * Stronger than he looks - Hakar has a lot of body strength. He's a pretty reliable pack mule. * Hakar is fluent in Kurdish and Arabic, and can speak Turkish and some English. Weaknesses * Used to Rejection - The thing about Hakar's strong faith is that it ends up making him a pariah in a lot of cases; many atheists tend to become annoyed by his devotion to God, and many Muslims and Christians don't like how he intertwines both religions into his daily life. As a result, he's often rejected by his peers and thus keeps to himself most of the time. * Depressed - Though his faith is unwavering, six years later Hakar is still deeply shaken by the Syrian Civil War. He had friends in Damascus and Aleppo that he hadn't heard from since his family migrated to Turkey, and he still doesn't feel fully integrated into life in Istanbul - what with a lack of social circle and all. As a result, Hakar gets periodic bouts of depression, and doesn't function as efficiently. * Not A Fighter - Hakar's focus is healing. He lacks a lot of combat skills (and doesn't have any interest in gaining any), and would prefer to stay back from fighting. Trivia To be added.Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Squad Monroe Category:Sentinel Category:Active Character